<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снеговик by bunny_girrrrrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258956">Снеговик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl'>bunny_girrrrrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Characters in a relationship, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Белкия любит зиму. А Хиган напротив — старается держаться в тепле. Но настойчивые надутые щёки и обидчивый взгляд меняют его мнение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belkia/Higan (Servamp)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снеговик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Белкия любит зиму. Нет. Не так. Он очень любит зиму. Ему нравится белый снег, который потом становится невидимым на его костюме. Нравятся снежные пейзажи гор и лесов. Он сравнивает снег зимы с сахаром или какой-то ванилью. Порой он может от глупости съесть комок снега и посмеяться с этого, но после легко залечь в постели с температурой на неделю. Но это никогда не останавливало его перед зимой. Наоборот, с каждым разом он рвался на улицу всё упорнее...</p><p>Он как ребёнок: он любит играть, любит слушать сказки и всячески иногда даже дёргает Цубаки за рукав юкаты, как будто маленький мальчик. Даже взгляд детский, правда... немного безумный. Но жаждущий внимания и ласки. Однако это никогда не отталкивало Хигана, наоборот, ему хотелось как можно больше осчастливить Белкию.</p><p>С детским восторгом смотря в окно, на то, как сугробы с каждым часом становятся всё объёмнее от падаюших снежинок, на то, как вальсом они кружатся и ложатся на землю. Ему это нравится. Он как можно быстрее хочет выйти на улицу и сделать снежного ангела, но одному конечно гулять неинтересно... И поэтому он дожидается, когда Хиган придёт с магазина и пока он отогреется с горячим какао, и лишь потом подходит к нему с желанием в искрящихся глазах. </p><p>— Хигаччи! — зовёт его Белкия. Он дал Хигану эту кличку уже давно, и кажется, ему она нравится. Чуть ли не запутавшись в собственных длинных рукавах большого и тёплого свитера, он сжимает маленькие ладошки в кулачки. — На улице погода хорошая, пошли полепим снеговика! </p><p>— О-ох.. — с усталой досадой вздыхая, мужчина жалостливо подпирает голову ладонью, поставив купленный горячий эспрессо на кофейный столик. — Я только с магазина пришёл, и там очень холодно. Давай лучше посидим дома? У камина уютнее.</p><p>Белкия любит зиму. А Хиган напротив — старается держаться в тепле. Но настойчивые надутые щёки и обидчивый взгляд меняют его мнение мгновенно. Он снова вздыхает и облокачивается спиной на диван, смотря на Белкию. Ну точно ребёнок. Только высокий, худой, упёртый и до ужаса наглый. Его хватило на минуту. Дальше всё пало крахом. Сдавшись перед фокусником, мужчина вскидывает руками и быстрее направляется к холлу, где висят куртки.</p><p>Ощущая очередную победу в просьбе, Белкия радостно подпрыгивает на месте и как можно быстрее увязывается за ним, накидывая на плечи белую куртку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Короткая просьба «полепим снеговика» вскоре превращается в долгую и мучительную для ног прогулку. Сначала Белкия уволок его гулять в парке, где они встретили странствующего фотографа и получили совместную фотографию на память, которую Белкия обязательно поставит в рамку и повесит при любых причинах. После они сидели в кафе и очень долго общались, заказав два горячих кофе и пирожных. После прогулка по городу, и они наткнулись на играющих детей. Каково было наблюдать за счастливым Белкией, которому один из мальчишек подарил хрустальный шар со снегом внутри, и как долго он потом смущался и благодарил его!  </p><p>Время близилось к вечеру, но точно не для этой пары. Активно и буквально тянув за собой Хигана, фокусник уже третий круг за день делает вокруг этого парка, и тогда он останавливается, посмотрев на того.</p><p>— Вот здесь они будут! Я долго искал место, где можно слепить снеговиков, чтобы им не было одиноко в нашем дворе, но и не было слишком много людей возле них. — хитрая ухмылочка озарила детское лицо, и лисья искра просверкала в глазах. Ох уж этот Белкия, и ведь  знал же, что Хиган устал! Он ему напомнит...</p><p>Быстрее, явно не дожидаясь ответа, розоволосый начинает собирать маленький округлой формы снежок, после же медленно катая его по заснеженной земле и превращая в ком, потом в глыбу. Не отставая с реакцией (и, явно, делая то же самое, чтобы согреться), Хиган мнёт другой снежок и катает его, пока он не достигает высоты его колен. Снеговик должен получиться реалистичным, чтобы люди, проходящие мимо, смотрели на него с восторгом. Время близилось к ночи, и уличные фонари уже зажглись. Однако пара, что всё это время лепила снеговиков, явно уходить домой не собиралась.</p><p>Наконец услышав довольный возглас Белкии о том, что он всё, Хиган оборачивается. Перед ним стоял снеговик, очень хороший, между прочим. Было видно,  что Белкия вложил всю душу. В какой-то степени он очень напоминал самого Белкию, и этот факт весьма забавил Хигана, ведь его творение оказалось с таким же направлением. </p><p>Они кое-как сдвинули снежных людей вместе, внизу написав послание и нарисовав снеговикам улыбки, пошли домой. Довольный Хиган, наконец отогревшийся дома, заметил явную сонливость фокусника, и поскорее уложил его спать, пригрозив, что на следующее утро,если он встанет рано, он пришьёт его к кровати. Обняв розоволосого со спины, Хиган утыкается носом в его шею, предварительно выключив свет и сразу же засыпая.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Сломали! Какие вандалы! Какие дикари! За что так? — обидчивые крики доносятся со стороны вновь одетого Белкии. Где-то двенадцать дня, а он уже успел магическим способом снова вытянуть Хигана на улицу, чтобы проверить снеговиков. Детское лицо озарила печаль, и парень съёживается. Кажется, что буквально весь мир его разрушился, хотя, так скорее всего и есть. И Хигану становится неимоверно жаль и плохо, что он видит опечаленного Белкию. </p><p>— Не переживай. — с этими словами он подходит к фокуснику и обнимает со спины, положив голову с тёплым шарфом ему на шею. — Мы можем построить новых, ну, или хотя бы нового снеговика. Если разрушат — сделаем это снова. Пока они не поймут, что так делать нехорошо. </p><p>В ответ он получает счастливый взгляд, и улыбка снова светится на лице парня. Кажется, сердце его уже собрано от осколков уже в который раз...</p><p>И они строили снеговика. Одного. Большого. С такой же доброй улыбкой, как и прежде. И постоянно писали на снегу под ним одно и тоже. Каждый день, в течении недели они строили его заново, когда кто-то его разрушал. Но на следующий день, когда у Хигана был выходной на работе, кое-что изменилось. </p><p>Сначала Белкия с визгом потащил его на улицу и указал на рядом стоящего нового снеговика, рядом с их. На его снежном лице красовалась улыбка. Наблюдая победный смех Белкии, Хиган нежно улыбается. </p><p>Один лишь снеговик способен надоесть. Но и один лишь снеговик способен изменить отношение людей к миру. Одна лишь нарисованная пальцем на снегу улыбка может растопить в зимний период сердце. И Белкия любил этого снеговика, точно также как и фотографию, которую он всё-таки поставил в рамку и повесил на самом видном месте. Точно также, как он любит Хигана, сильно и неразборчиво. Каждый день наблюдая, как с одним снеговиком появляются и другие, хотелось смеяться, но не шутки ради, а от счастья. Одна лишь фраза по снеговиком породила желание других делать точно самое рядом с ними, и по всему городу. Кстати, то, что они писали пальцем на снегу под снеговиком — это «Слепи снеговика и нарисуй ему свою улыбку. Сделай мир лучше с помощью улыбки».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Челлендж в группу. Мне очень понравился процесс написания.</p><p>Мне очень понравилось писать это, хоть я и писал это с двух ночи до четырех утра...<br/>Я надеюсь, вы сделаете мир лучше, так, как умеете это вы.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>